


[流彩]流光溢彩

by lethean0915



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915





	[流彩]流光溢彩

打开电视，正播放blossom首席设计师菊丸英二的专访。才气横溢隐然是年轻一代服装设计者领军人物的人，日常也不过是白色T恤半旧仔裤，随意不拘地披着件红黑格子线衣，自有风致。二十五岁的人却有着十五岁的脸孔果然是占尽便宜。  
镜头无意中掠过他的左手，无名指上清清楚楚一抹银色。  
女记者旁敲侧击。毕竟，面前人身上不知牵系多少芳心。  
“啊，这个啊。是一位很重要的人送的呢^_^”附送大大笑脸，顺便转开话题。  
彩子无心去关注那些八卦，只是，这戒指的款式怎么如此熟悉？  
冥思苦想，灶上的汤锅不甘就此被遗忘，指使水蒸气顶起锅盖跳舞，弄出噼噼啪啪声音成功唤回彩子神志。幸好还没出大乱子，彩子可不想少时被四只饿得发绿的眼睛那样“期待”的盯着。  
嗔怒地瞟向后院小篮球场。果然，流川还陪着宝贝女儿时央疯玩，一大一小身上脸上都脏兮兮满是灰土。区别是，年仅五岁的时央是被篮球蹭的，而流川，则是被爱女故意抹的>_<  
似是感觉到彩子“火辣辣”的视线，流川向厨房方向看来，打了个手势，抱起输了球不依不饶的时央回屋。  
不错，好歹记得今天是什么日子。但是……  
“热水放好了，你们两个都给我洗得香喷喷才准出来！”  
彩子突然想起来了，半月前朋友的朋友的朋友带着幅情侣对戒设计图慕名来访，请她帮助修改图纸。手笔相当稚嫩，作者明显从未涉足珠宝设计，但她第一眼就被那幅图吸引了。甚至可以算是个小小杰作呢，一个普通的设计师决不会在图纸中倾注如许多的心血与感情，那对他们来说只是无数件工作之一而已。而作品中如果没有感情，便也寻常了。  
难怪看着眼熟，根本就是在她的工作室定制的么。  
那个设计人叫什么来着？看起来是个脾气很好的男人……好象是……大石秀一郎？  
如你所想，彩子可不是专职主妇。她是珠宝设计师，最杰出的那一个。虽然这叱咤风云的女强人身上一件首饰都没有。  
天天和珠玉宝翠贵重金属打交道，看也看腻了。  
何况，也不好看。  
  
运动后时央小脸嫣红粉嫩如苹果，端坐在自己的椅子上，眼巴巴看着母亲一盘一盘堆得桌面满满当当，却安分地等大人发话方才开动。  
“妈妈，爸爸送你什么礼物当作结婚纪念了?”  
流川素来苍白的脸颊出现千年罕见的可疑红晕，轻咳一声：“明天才能送到。”  
彩子愉快地决定明天放自己一天假。  
  
新进工作室的助理暂时还没有独当一面的能力，坚持半天后终于在下午二时哭丧着脸踏进流川宅。  
“——————”  
丁玲——  
“哪位？”  
“寄给流川太太的包裹，要签收吗？”  
彩子眯着眼睛打量硕大却并不十分沉重的纸箱，猜测流川会送上什么惊喜。  
动手，拆包装。  
封严的玻璃缸中浅浅铺一层白沙，满装碧清海水。中间并非平常珊瑚之流，竖着个乳白色上窄下大的管状物体，非玉非石，倒像无数根细针叠合而成，而又纯出天然。旁边既无几个海螺数根细藻点缀，又无鱼儿穿梭往来，显得那东西颇为突兀。  
缸沿流川亲手贴了标签：  
“Euplectella  
采集地点：太平洋沿岸500m处  
采集时间：2005年9月15日  
采集人：R.S.  
备注：海绵动物门六放海绵纲，骨针质地硅质，骨针大，为三轴六辐或六辐的倍数，水沟复沟型，鞭毛室大，产于深海。”  
不愧是海洋生物学教授……  
“前辈，这是什么？”助理好奇地凑上来。  
“我家先生送的结婚十周年纪念。” Euplectella？不懂。果然术业有专攻，他的生物学大词典应该还在原来的位置罢。  
刚刚离开学校的女孩子尴尬微笑：“真得……是很别致的礼物。”  
彩子暗笑，流川就是这样的人：不用期待他会在每一个纪念日柔情蜜意的送上钻戒鲜花，更不要想从他嘴里挖出一句“我爱你”。拉他去逛街他总是昏昏欲睡但一定耐心的拎着所有东西奉陪到底；而每当自己要熬夜修改稿子时，案头永远放着一壶香浓的新煮咖啡；偶尔那家伙也会脸色臭臭的端出一碗热汤面（因为买不到长寿面）别扭的说“生日快乐”。  
便佯怒道：“这么多年第一次送礼，居然给我拿标本来充数！”  
  
算算时间，送走客人整理房间再做一桌好菜，就该到流川下班顺便接回女儿的时候了。  
时央刚进门发现客厅多了摆设，好奇地伏在茶几上端详，渐晚的阳光消了火气，温和地笼在她身上。  
“妈妈，它真美！可这个词是什么意思呢？”  
彩子蹲在女儿身边，和她一道欣赏：“这是拉丁文哦。翻译过来就叫：偕-老-同-穴-。”  
粗看乳白色的骨针，实际竟晶莹剔透如水晶。与阳光相遇处，流光溢彩。  



End file.
